


There's Something About the Rain

by Armayra



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), Rain, Reylo - Freeform, valentines 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armayra/pseuds/Armayra
Summary: Rey and Ben have some fun in the rain. Short and fluffy.My submission to the Mighty Reylo Network's valentines day prompts. My prompt is 'Make Me'.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	There's Something About the Rain

The first thing Ben noticed upon waking up in the morning was the distinct lack of certain someone in the bed next to him. He sat up in bed, looking around the room to confirm that she really was nowhere to be found.

_Rey's never up this early..._

It was then that he noticed the rain pattering against the roof.

_Ah, that explains it_

"So, you're telling me that you're willing to get up early for the rain, but nothing else." He reached out through their bond, feeling her presence outside before she came into view.

"Exactly. How could I possibly miss out on this?" Rey ginned back at him, soaking wet from the top of her head down to her bare feet.

He understood her love of the rain, knew that it stemmed from growing up on the desert of Jakku, but still - "You could have at least put on something warmer."

"What's the point if you don't get to feel it?"

"The point is to not get sick. You look like you've been out there awhile; why don't you come inside and dry off?"

"Because I don't want to just yet." She held out a hand to him. "Why don't you join me, Ben?"

Ben got off the bed, moving so that he was as close to her as he could without actually reaching her side. He reached out to her slowly, letting his fingers intertwine with hers, unable to completely refuse her offer. "Your hand is freezing, you know that?"

"I know. I also know how much you would rather that I come inside where it's warm. But for that," she added, a mischievous smile spreading across her face, "you're going to have to make me." She flicked some the rain onto his face with her free hand before running off in the direction of the nearby forest.

"Oh, it's on now."

He ran outside after her, his longer legs letting him make up the distance between them relatively quickly and he wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her close to him. She let out a laugh as he did so, and he knew that if she had truly wanted to get away from him she never would've allowed herself to be caught so easily.

"Now that I've caught you shall we go back inside?" He asked, looking down at her beautiful, rain soaked face.

"Hmm, I don't think I'm quite ready yet." She looked up at him in return, a smile still ever present on her face.

"And what makes you think you have a choice? You're not that heavy; I could easily carry you off."

"Oh really?" She moved her foot so that it hooked around his, and completely without warning he suddenly found himself laying on his back on the ground, with Rey sitting on top of him. "And who said that I would let you do that, Mr. Solo?" She leaned forward as she spoke leaning her folded arms against his chest, a wide grin on her face.

Even after all this time, Rey was still constantly amazing him. She was the only person who could ever best him at anything; a trait that he found himself constantly drawn into more every second.

_She's so…addicting_

"Well, I can tell when I've been beaten. And what, prey tell, would you like as your reward, Mrs. Solo?" He asked, reaching up and brushing away the rain soaked hair from her face.

"You know exactly what I want."

He smiled, a light feeling in his chest despite her weight on top of him. "Anything for you, sweetheart." He moved into a sitting position, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms draping around his shoulders. Without any hesitation, he leaned forward, kissing her deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short but kinda fluffy, I'm a sucker for scenes of kissing in the rain.


End file.
